


Amnesia

by leafmon1995



Series: Digimon Poem [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU Digimon Poem) Ken wakes up in a hospital with amnesia. A man visits him and answers his questions. But why does he seem so familiar and why can't he remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Amnesia
> 
> Pairing: Daiken (Davis/Daisuke x Ken)
> 
> Anime: Digimon
> 
> Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Angst
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own digimon or its characters. This is a Daiken poem.  
> A/N: I did this poem about a year ago. While I was editing and revising I was thinking this could be a good base for a Daiken story. Looking forward to writing it. It will have the same title.

"What is your name?"

The man asked me.

I stared at him for a while.

I opened my mouth,

But nothing came out.

Do I have one?

Yes! Of course I do!

What is it than?

I do not know.

"I do not know,"

Was all i can say.

"I do not know!

Why cant I remember?"

The man gave me a sad smile.

He said I have amnesia.

He said I was in a terrible fight

That could have cost me my life.

A fight?

What was the fight about?

Who was I fighting with?

I was confused.

Another man came in then.

He looked familiar.

"Do you remember me?"

His voice was filled with concern and worry.

He looks familiar.

Do I know him?

I'm not sure.

I didn't remember,

But I felt like I could.

He seemed familiar.

As if we known each other for a long, long time

He was a little taller than me.

A few inches or so

He had brown hair

Brown eyes

Googles on his head

He was well build for a man his age

He looked familiar

Maybe I do know him

He seems to know me

"No," I replied.

"But you look familiar to me.

Do you know me?"

He smiled sadly.

"Yes my name is Davis, Ken."

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Is…is that my name?"

What is this feeling?

"Yes."

What is this feeling?

"I'm sorry, Davis."

He's coming closer.

"Sorry? For what? You did nothing wrong?"

What is this tingling feeling?

"I can't remember you, I cant remember anything!"

This warm feeling in my chest.

Could it be love?

No, it can't be!

I'm a guy.

But I love him

I know I do

He sits down near me

He holds my hand.

"It doesn't matter. None of this is your fault."

I look into his eyes.

He looks into mine.

He looks so perfect

So handsome

So sincere

So familiar

"Who am I to you?"

He smiles warmly at me.

My heart fluttered inside

"You are my boyfriend

and I am your's, koi"

Heat reaches me cheeks

My boyfriend?

That sounds right.

It felt true.

What does this mean?

"What happened to me?

Why cant I remember?"

I was afraid to hear his answer.

He sighed and frowns sadly at me.

"Your parents don't approve.

They didn't like that you are in love with me.

I've know you since we were eleven

And we've been dating for four.

They tried to beat you into not loving me anymore.

Or any guy for that matter."

I felt my heart sank.

It hurt

Memories or not

It hurt

It hurt to hear

To hear of my parents

Not accepting

Not approving

And almost killing me

Just because

Because I like Davis

He held me

I was crying

And he held me

I felt so safe

So not along

Maybe in time

Maybe with his love

The hurt will go

And I will remember

Remember him

His love

His very being

And the life that only seemed to be in a dream


End file.
